The Power of Youth
by chrysanthemumsandpugs
Summary: When Kisame meets Might Guy, he learns a thing or two about Youth's Embrace...


Kisame had strayed off the path of life to wander around in the fucking woods. _Fuck you Itachi-san…._ He cursed in his mind. Itachi denied his request to go swimming. Plans to see Itachi half-naked foiled again…. But suddenly, on his depressing walk, he stumbled upon none other than…

"Might Guy, the Hidden Leaf's green-blue sorta teal beast of the hidden leaf who is hidden in leaves, here to fight you! Damn Akatsuki!" Might guy stood before him, his stance ready to fight. Kisame stood up straight and blinked in confusion. Then suddenly he remembered. "Oh, It's you, the one mighty-stupid-lookin' guy." He showed off a toothy grin. "What, you want a fight?" Kisame teased. "Yes, and I'm not going to let you run away this time." Might Guy said with great seriousness. He was really serious. You could see it in his eyes. Those were very, very serious eyes. "Like I would." Kisame said with a growley like voice. "Yeah. You probably will." Might Guy countered.

"No I won't"

"Yeah you will"

"No I won't"

"Yeah you probably will"

"No I won't"

"I bet my bottom dollar that you will, shark-man."

"Fuck it."

Kisame ran towards Might Guy and launched a swing of his sword, only to miss Guy due to his speed. Guy threw a blow to the back of Kisame's shoulders, sending him down on the ground. Kisame was embarrassed, he couldn't believe he let himself get hit by a chip and dale dancer. Kisame laid on the ground, and Might Guy walked towards him, standing over him. Guy then noticed what a nice, rock-hard _ass_ Kisame had. He felt blush rush to his cheeks. "Now, Akatsuki scum!" Might Guy announced, pushing his gay thoughts to the back of his head. "Tell me why you're in Konohagakure!" He narrowed his thick brows. Kisame looked up from behind him, but didn't move, in case Guy was ready to kick him back down again. "No reason, stupid-guy. I was just taking a stroll." Kisame growled his answer. "Yeah right." Might Guy felt his eyes traveling back down to the nice shark ass again. Mmm. "Tell me Kisame Hoshigaki, are you a shark-furry?" Kisame squinted his eyes up at Guy. "What kind of weeaboo fuck question is that you homo." Might guy put a hand on his hip and talked with his other theatrically. "Nevermind, I think that itself answers the question. Listen, you probably aren't feeling youthful in your days now, are you?" Kisame slowly turned around and sat up straight, looking at the Mightiest of Guys. "Well uh… No, I guess not. I mean, I am strangely colored, and the other akatsuki members think I'm a freak…" Kisame looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. Might guy leaned down and set a hand on Kisame's shoulder. "Listen," He said, in a gingerly tender voice, "What if I could show you the secret of gaining eternal youth?" He smiled. Kisame's eyes sparkled in excitement. "You… would really do that?" Might guy's smile shined brighter than the hot sun. Kisame was almost blinded. Almost. "Yes…. All I have to do… is tapp dat ass." He squinted his eyes, awaiting Kisame's reaction. Kisame looked concerned and slightly startled with the change of plot.

"...What?"

"You heard me, shark furry. I like your rock hard ass. Access to said ass can grant you eternal youth."

"...I'm taking your word for it."

Then Might Guy, with no hesitation, shoved his tongue into Kisame's mouth. The slimy texture of his own collided with the rough, sandpaper texture of Kisame's. Kisame kissed back, believing that if he gave full effort, he could achieve heights of eternal youth that no one had ever gained before. Might Guy's **massive schlong** bulged from his green jumpsuit. Kisame rubbed at it forcefully, and his own **massive schlong** began to bulge too. Then, Might Guy's **massive schlong** ripped through the seams of his jumpsuit, smacking Kisame in the gut. It poked out like a diving board. A whole 15 inches, 3 inches in diameter. Kisame broke the kiss, saliva trailing from his mouth, and looked down at the **massive schlong**. "Like what you see?" Might Guy asked with confidence. Kisame nodded, although now he body was significantly far away from Guy's, considering the donger pushed him away. "I'm ready to receive the ultimate youth." Kisame muttered. "Alright!" Guy said, enthusiastically. Kisame turned over, taking off his pantalones and showing off his shiny, rock hard _ass_. "Palo en mí" Kisame said in his best mexican voice. His inner sombrero came out when he was horney. Might Guy didn't even have to barely move. He shoved the tip in with no lubricant, in the middle of the fucking forest, and threw out his arms. He was prepared. Might Guy did squats as he thrusted into Kisame, exercising even while having gay sex. Rock Lee watched his training method from the bushes, and took notes. He wrote on his hand, _Reminder: practice squats and gay sex at the same time with Neji._

The next day, Kisame was let free by Might Guy and felt eternally youthful. He waddled over to Itachi. "Itachi-san, I feel great!" He exclaimed with a bright smile. He thought about more youthful things he could do. Maybe he should start wearing a tangy jumpsuit. Itachi turned his head slowly to Kisame. "You walk like you got fucked in the ass."


End file.
